


Balancing Space

by blueswan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Giles, post-Chosen, working and living together is not easy, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Space

Over on the couch curled into the corner, he is reading and munching dry cereal loudly. Giles sips at his tea and glares at the annoyance he has endured for months. Sharing quarters while he trains Andrew is a - convenience. Most of the time, they are fine, work well together in fact, but today for some reason everything Andrew does makes Giles grit his teeth.

"Dear Lord." He rubs his forehead and snaps, "Do be quiet." Catches sight of eyelids dropping - covering glittering blue eyes, and watches nose and cheeks redden.

All he wanted was a little time to sit quietly. Newly home from two months of living out of a shared suitcase, staying in motel rooms across the country. And listening to another eat, sleep and use the facilities - Andrews chews everything thoroughly - with gusto; sleep still disturbed and restless - he kicks; and he sings pop rock in the shower. Giles deserves his peace here at home.

He hears some rustling and a mighty snuffle and glances over to see Andrew twisting into the sofa, pulling his knees up, and the book raised to shield his face. Breathy little sniffs and sighs are issued and Giles rolls his eyes. He is not going to offer his clean handkerchief, let the fool get a tissue.

Ten minutes of silence that is not the least enjoyable. Unspoken words fill the room - commands and orders, side by side with accusations and taunts. The space between them fills until Giles can not bear it. Crosses the expanse that separates them slowly, and takes the book away. Wet eyes stare up at him from a face screwed in tight misery.

It shouldn't be this easy. To see a face so woebegone one moment brighten, and begin to shine in the next. Even as he sits down and pulls Andrew to his side, Giles knows this is too easy. This pattern they are making in their silences is too fragile - all action and reaction - wants to strengthen the links between them.

Picks up the book and pauses. It's not a comic book or even a fantasy novel, but one of his Watcher Diaries. Rests his chin on Andrew's head and chuckles. Giles ducks his head and brushes his cheek down Andrew's face. Hears him inhale loudly and gulp, wriggle restlessly and brush his hand across Giles lap.

Giles drops the book, and mends the silences between them with heated touch and fervent voice.


End file.
